This application relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine, ‘Sugrafiftysix’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first selected as breeder number ‘GR560W’ by Terry A. Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in August 2015. The variety was originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftysix’ is characterized by narrow elliptic, green berries that are very large and very firm. The vine forms large clusters and ripening begins in mid-season, about August 17, in the area of Wasco, Kern County, Calif.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,491) and the pollen parent is the varietal selection ‘GR115W’ (unpatented breeding selection). The parent varieties were first crossed in May 2012. The date of first sowing was March 2013, and the date of first flowering was May 2015.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftysix’ was first asexually propagated in December 2015 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Terry A. Bacon using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftysix’ resembles its seed parent ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ in appearance and color, but the fruit of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftysix’ begins ripening about August 17th compared to September 1st for ‘Sugrathirtyfive’. The new variety also differs from the seed parent in that the shape of the berries of the new variety is narrow elliptic, while the shape of the berries of ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ is broad elliptic.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftysix’ differs from its pollen parent ‘GR115W’ in that the fruit of the new variety begins ripening about August 17th compared to September 15th for ‘GR115W’. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftysix’ also differs from its pollen parent in that the shape of the berries is narrow elliptic, while the shape of the berries for ‘GR115W’ is obtuse ovate.
The berries of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftysix’ have a similar color to the berries of ‘Autumn King’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,284). However, the berries of the new variety begin ripening on August 17th compared to September 20th for ‘Autumn King’. In addition, the berries of the new variety have a sweet neutral aroma with crisp-juicy texture compared to a bland neutral aroma and soft-meaty texture for ‘Autumn King’. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftysix’ also differs from ‘Thompson Seedless’ (unpatented) in that the berries of the new variety have a narrow elliptic berry shape and a cluster weight of about 850 g compared to an elongated berry shape and a cluster weight of about 550 g for ‘Thompson Seedless’. Additionally, ‘Thompson Seedless’ begins ripening earlier than ‘Sugrafiftysix’, on about July 27th compared to August 17th for ‘Sugrafiftysix’.
The new ‘Sugrafiftysix’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive, asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the characteristics described herein may occur with changes in any of a variety of factors such as growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variation.